When designing connection and pairing protocols, usability and security are top concerns. However, there tends to be a general lack of simplicity when it comes to setting up and configuring home theatre systems. In the ecosystem of home theatre systems for example, a more enjoyable experience will be had by the user when the amount of effort required by the user during a configuration process is minimal. In addition, installing, running, and configuring speaker wires for use in home theatre systems may present a challenge for the user and may be a primary reason most users do not have a home theatre system. However, designing a system that requires minimal effort on the part of the user, is highly secure and usable, and is easy to install and configure is often difficult and costly.